Taiwan Patent No. I289795 discloses a radio frequency tag provided with an electronic seal to prevent goods from being exchanged or lost and a tracking system by using the radio frequency tag to identify the condition of the electronic seal. However, the electronic seal is unable to know the condition of the goods or to clarify the attribution of responsibility when the goods are damaged. Taiwan Utility Model No. M483492 discloses an impact indicator and a logistics monitoring and management system having the impact indicator. When the goods coupled with the impact indicator are impacted or shaken, the impact indicator will present a permanent color change. However, the system needs to take pictures and upload information, which consumes time and manpower. Taiwan Patent No. I484440 discloses a method and a system for logistics delivery and identification to prevent an imposter from getting the goods or to prevent logistics personnel from privately taking possession of the goods. However, this system is unable to know the condition of the goods or to clarify the attribution of responsibility when the goods are damaged.
In order to solve the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention filed an application in 2015 and attained Taiwan Patent No. I557680 tilted “logistics monitoring system by using piezoelectric sensing label”. A piezoelectric sensing label is affixed to the top or bottom of the goods, so that the piezoelectric sensing label on the goods can be scanned at the logistics station by using a scanner for recording the goods. During the carrying or transportation of the goods, the piezoelectric value detected by the piezoelectric sensing label is transmitted to a vehicle, and then the vehicle transmits a signal to a cloud management system for monitoring the goods instantaneously. This way can clarify the attribution of responsibility when the goods are damaged. However, the piezoelectric sensing label is affixed to the sealed portion of the packaging box containing the goods, that is, the top or the bottom of the packaging box containing the goods. If the other end faces of the packaging box are damaged, it may have a flaw in monitoring. Although the piezoelectric sensing labels can be affixed to the six end faces of the packaging box to achieve an all-round monitoring, it is required to affix the piezoelectric sensing labels one by one to the respective end faces of the packaging box. When the piezoelectric sensing label is affixed to the bottom of the packaging box, it may cause great inconvenience of operation because the goods are too heavy and the packaging box cannot be overturned. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.